


Please Disregard My Last Email

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, a public relations nightmare in the making, inappropriate use of a lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: There are downsides to having a touch screen desk that become apparent pretty quickly





	Please Disregard My Last Email

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)
> 
> I have a poll on my twitter right now for what R76 project I should work on next, if you're interested you should check it out and vote! Check out[ this post](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/post/186197368664/salazar-on-twitter) on my tumblr for more information about the projects before you vote!

Jack stared down at the email that he’d pulled up on his desk, it was from the Egyptian diplomat who wanted information on the omnium. Anubis had been shut down during their fight to end the omnic crisis, but that didn’t mean the omnium wasn’t a place of concern. Apparently, Egypt was looking into creating their own para-military force that would focus specifically on their country. Jack wasn’t sure how to reply, or more specifically, reply when the email was going to be so long and tedious that he didn’t really want to write it. Maybe he could forward it to Ana and make her do it.

“Commander Reyes here to see you, sir,” came Athena’s cool voice over the speakers.

“Let him in,” said Jack, without looking up from his desk. He touched the email and flicked it up towards the corner of the desk, he’d deal with it later. Next he double tapped an icon beside him to pull up the day’s news, resting his chin on his palm as he scrolled idly through it. Being Strike-Commander was a lot more boring than people seemed to realize.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

Gabriel sauntered into Jack’s office like he owned the place, thumbs tucked into the belt around his waist that held a few fat shells and flash grenades. He was looking good today, well, Jack thought he always looked good, but sometimes the things he’d have to do in Blackwatch would run him ragged. Today he looked relaxed and in charge. A good look for Gabriel.

“If I fell asleep on this desk who knows what it’d do,” Jack drawled, turning his eyes back to the news, “I think I’d prefer something a little less high-tech sometimes.”

Gabriel sat on the corner of the desk, watching Jack scroll through the news, “That’s no good, only the best for the Golden Boy.”

“What happened to a fine walnut?” Jack complained, “A good, wooden desk is dependable. You can’t  _ brick _ a wooden desk.”

“I mean... isn’t a bricked touch-desk just a normal glass desk?” Gabriel asked, he was wearing a sly little smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. He was painfully handsome.

“Okay, you know what? Yes.” Jack sat back in his chair with a huff, “Did you come here for a reason, or just to distract me?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel slid off the desk to walk around it, he was dragging his finger along the glass, setting off a bunch of apps all at once. Jack slapped his hand away before he could do something irreversible and Gabriel laughed, plopping down in Jack’s lap with his arms wrapping around his shoulders. “You gonna let me distract you, Boy Scout?”

“I shouldn’t, I have a lot of work today,” said Jack, even as his hands slid up Gabriel’s shirt to rub at his pecs.   


“Have you taken a lunch yet?” Gabriel asked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, “You know it’s illegal not to take one.”

“Oh, well, in that case...Athena, lock my doors and hold my calls, I’m on break,” Jack grinned, heart fluttering as Gabriel grinned right back.

“Yes, Strike-Commander, shall I turn off the cameras for your... lunch?”

“A.I.,” Jack groaned under his breath, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder. “ _ Yes _ , Athena, turn off the cameras. No one needs to watch me, er, eat a sandwich.”   


“You’re going to be eating something a lot more filling,” Gabriel leered, reaching down to grab his own cock through his pants.

“You’re such an asshole,” said Jack a little breathlessly, even as his mouth watered.

Jack grabbed Gabriel by the back of the neck, hauling him down into a hard kiss. His tongue slipped out to push past Gabe’s lip, laying claim to his mouth. Gabriel seemed all too happy to open up and let Jack take control of the kiss, his hands fumbling to remove Jack’s armor and shove his coat down to his elbows.

“Fucking armor,” Jack complained against Gabriel’s mouth as he wriggled out of his jacket and then unclasped his chest piece so it could clatter to the floor. Gabriel’s hands were busy, squeezing and rubbing along his pecs under his skin-tight compression shirt, distracting Jack as he tried to undress.

He leaned in to bite down on Gabriel’s bottom lip, enjoying his little growl and the way his nails dragged down his chest. They got in each others way as they pulled off each others shirts and tossed them aside to be dealt with later. Jack groaned and trailed his lips down Gabriel’s jaw and neck, hands slipping between their bodies to grope at him through his pants.

“Want that pretty mouth on my cock,” Gabriel said, pulling away to sit on the edge of the desk. Jack rolled forward eagerly, hands working to undo Gabe’s pants and pull out his cock. Such a great cock, thick and heavy in his hand even while flaccid, not that Jack would let it stay that way for long. He leaned in to lick the musky head, starting to coax Gabriel to hardness with soft sucks and gentle licks.

“Mmm,” Jack hummed as Gabriel groaned and leaned back on his elbows. He slid further down Gabriel’s shaft, and for a moment they were quiet and content. Jack loved doing this, he loved only having to focus on pleasing Gabe, on the taste of his cock and the smoothness of his skin under Jack’s tongue. When Gabriel was hard and leaking Jack pulled back, licking his lips happily and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Gabe’s trembling thigh. “I want to ride you,” he breathed, kissing to Gabe’s heavy balls and sucking one into his mouth.

“Christ, Jack, get your ass up here then,” Gabriel groaned.

While Gabriel moved to lay long-ways over the desk, Jack stripped out of his boots and pants. He grabbed some lube out of one of his drawers and then crawled over Gabriel to straddle his hips and grind against him, feeling his cock, still slick with spit, slide between his cheeks. Some days they had all night to tease and prepare and enjoy foreplay, but now wasn’t the time. They each had too much to do to draw it out. Jack would take every second he could, he was so greedy for Gabriel’s time, grasping for kisses or even clandestine glances across a conference table. Anything. Everything.

The preparation was as fast as it could be, Jack got to two fingers then just slicked Gabriel’s cock and guided it into his hole, still tight. Pain was distant and brief as he opened up around Gabe, moaning softly as he put his hands on either side of his head and started to bounce. Jack’s bare knees ached on the hard glass of the table while sweat made his hands slip a little until he was just giving up on supporting himself and collapsed on Gabe’s chest, lips pressed against his neck.

Gabriel was all too happy to take control, his grip nearly bruising on Jack’s hips as his boots got traction on the edge of the desk and let him thrust up hard and fast. It sent Jack lurching over Gabriel’s body, his cock dragging over his belly just right. Jack moaned into Gabe’s neck, hands slipping over the glass in a fruitless attempt to get something to grip. He could tell when Gabe was close because his breath grew ragged against Jack’s ear and his hips stuttered a little in their ruthless pattern.

“Come on,” Jack groaned, putting his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and pushing himself up to try and push down against every hard thrust. He squeezed around Gabriel’s cock whenever he pulled out, sending pleasure rocking up Jack’s spine and making Gabriel hiss and swear below him.

Jack shifted his weight to one hand so the other could reach down and jerk his neglected cock. His thighs burned as he rode Gabriel hard, but it was his favorite kind of burn. Jack arched when he came, spilling ropes of cum all over Gabriel’s belly and chest, stark white against his dark skin.

“So close,” Gabriel grit out, head thrust back against the desk as he mercilessly pounded up into Jack, who by this point could only lay out over Gabe’s chest and take it. When he came it was with a snarl, face scrunching up and lips curling to bare his teeth. Jack loved that look, he leaned in to catch Gabriel’s bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it as he felt Gabriel’s hips still and cum trickle out of his ass.

“Exhausted now and it’s all your fault,” Jack breathed after a moment, slowly sitting up and shifting to get Gabriel’s softening cock out of him, though more cum dripped out at the move.   


“You love it,” Gabriel grinned, crossing his arms behind his head. He looked in no hurry to move as Jack slowly climbed off the desk and grabbed a tissue to try and clean up before he slid on his pants. That had been a fun distraction, and as much as he wanted to spend the evening fooling around, there were a thousand things to do.

“Off,” he said, slapping Gabriel’s thigh.

“If you insist, Strike Commander,” Gabriel sighed, rolling off the desk and doing up his pants. Jack tsk’d to see all the apps now open on his desk, some of them flickering where sweat or cum had smeared over the glass.   


“We couldn’t just fuck in the chair?” he complained as he shrugged on his shirt then grabbed another tissue to try and clean the desk off, removing smears and moisture until the desk stopped freaking out and he could close all the open apps. Didn’t look like there had been any major damage.

“Didn’t hear you saying anything in the moment, Sunshine,” said Gabriel, buckling up his belt with deft fingers. He was looking painfully smug, Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch or kiss the look off his face. Maybe a little of both.

In another minute they were dressed and groomed back into presentability, Gabriel running his fingers through Jack’s hair to keep it from looking like he’d just had sex on his touch-desk. One, last, kiss and then Gabriel was sauntering back towards the door.

“See you tonight?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Sure thing, Sunshine,” said Gabriel, waving one hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and the door hissed shut behind him.

Jack let out a long breath and sat down in his chair, ignoring the short twinge of discomfort. He rolled forward and got back to work, scanning the news, answering emails. He should really figure out what to do about the diplomat in Egypt, Jack was leaning towards.... make it Ana’s problem.

Speak of the devil, he got a notification in the corner of his desk that he’d received an email from the diplomat. Jack opened it and froze, heart dropping into his stomach.

_ Is this a joke, Strike Commander Morrison? _

And just below it...

_ JkdKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS888277 _

_ 3775DHDKskhgblkauhklb _

_ I97yh _

_ liijoyoiryhKLJHkhaoifokh72y9yoiwuth _

_ Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch _

_ The contents of this email are confidential and only intended for their recipient. If you think you’ve received this email by mistake then delete it. _

Jack groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Oh, he was going to  _ kill _ Gabriel when he saw him tonight.

_ Please disregard my last email, proper response tomorrow. _


End file.
